


These are a few of my favorite things

by Nemhain



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Новые спонсоры - новые возможности. Иногда - в самых неожиданных плоскостях!





	These are a few of my favorite things

Карлос улыбался камерам и конференции, старательно не обращая внимания на вибрирующий в кармане телефон и надеясь, что ничего не приключилось: это был его личный телефон, не тот, с которого он игрался с соц-сетями, когда с ними не игрался маркетинг отдел, и который он давал знакомым, звездным фанатам и прочим, а другой, номер которого знали только семья, близкие друзья, бизнес-партнеры, команда ... немало народу, если подумать, но любой из них по пустякам не дергал. Такая настойчивость значила либо то, что он сегодня – нарасхват, либо что что-то не очень приятное случилось. Или приятное...  
К моменту, как он, наконец, получил возможность посмотреть на экран, что он насчитал порядка восьми пришедших сообщений и начинал не на шутку волноваться.  
Сев в такси до отеля, он выудил трубку из кармана и облегченно вздохнул. Потом – ухмыльнулся.

\- Чили? – с разным количеством восклицательных и вопросительных знаков гласили первые три сообщения Нико Хюлькенберга.  
Потом следовало сообщение с рядком эмоджи в виде красных перчиков. Потом эти перчики превратились в гифку и начали пританцовывать по кругу. Потом настойчивый абонент перешел на личности:  
\- Карлос Сайнц Младший, ты меня игнорируешь?!?!?  
Затем он решил, что угрозы – не пройдут, видимо, вспомнив богатый опыт, и начал давить на жалость: прислал селфи с возмутительно молящим взглядом распрекрасных серых глаз и вызывающе соблазнительной трехдневной небритостью. Без рубашки, кстати. Карлос задумчиво облизнул губы и удосужился ответить:  
\- Где ты взял танцующие чили?  
\- Секрет фирмы! – тут же ухмыльнулся ему эмоджи Нико.  
\- Я смотрю, Рено не особо-то загрузили тебя промоушен обязательствами, - съязвил Карлос.  
\- Предпочитаю работать на трассе, - поддел Халк, явно намекая на фантастически конкурентоспособные болиды МакЛарен последних лет. Но тут же сдал: слишком близка была шутка к грани фола. – На самом деле, фотографы пока мучают медоеда. Но скоро он кончится, и наступит моя очередь… - далее следовал панический эмоджи.  
\- Так что стряслось? – не то, чтобы они не болтали просто так. Несмотря на то, что теперь они были в разных командах – а может быть именно поэтому? -, они расстались по окончанию сезона друзьями, а не чужими друг другу или просто приятелями. Но обычно Нико не бывал настолько нетерпелив и требователен в ожидании ответа.  
\- У вас правда контракт с компанией, производящей горячий шоколад?  
\- О господи … - Карлос закатил глаза. – И ты меня поэтому доставал? У меня от вибраций телефона …  
\- Что? Что у тебя от вибраций? – молниеносно поинтересовался Нико.  
\- Неважно, - ухмыльнулся Карлос. – Правда. И что?  
\- Ты мне дашь? – иногда Сайнц не понимал, это последствия перевода или всё-таки провокация: вот такие вот вопросы Нико.  
\- Что я тебе дам? – решил уточнить он.  
Нико прислал ворох сердечек. Карлос чуть не поперхнулся.  
\- Шоколад! Горячий шоколад! – уточнил, наконец, Нико, после некоторой паузы.  
\- Ты серьезно? – Карлос тихо рассмеялся: ну и кто после этого «младший»?! – До тестов дотянешь?  
\- Постараюсь.  
\- Ну договорились. Скажу ребятам, чтобы доставили тебе пару банок.  
\- Ящик.  
\- Ящик?!  
\- Да.  
\- Не слипнется?  
\- Нет.  
\- А сгонять ты как его собираешься? – полюбопытствовал Карлос, прекрасно зная, что оставлять наедине Халка и что-либо шоколадное исключительно плохая идея накануне сезона. Впрочем, что он знал о подгонке кресла и веса в Рено в этом году? Правильно, ничего. Главное, чтобы Сирил ему потом не попытался выставить за попытку саботажа.  
\- Ящик, - только и повторил Нико. А после паузы добавил: - И сам его принеси, ок?  
\- Это ещё почему?! – возмутился Карлос.  
\- Ну как-то мне надо сгонять столько калорий, - загадочно подмигнул ему очередной смайл.  
\- В смысле? – не понял Сайнц.  
Прошла пара секунд. И ещё пара. И Карлос уже, в принципе, всё понял. Только так и не понял, шутка это или …  
\- Нико? – окликнул он через пять минут тишины.

– Нико?!  
– Хаааалк?!  
– НИКО ХЮЛЬКЕНБЕРГ!?! – но трубка так и молчала.  
Даже в ответ на эмоджи в виде зеленого монстра. И в ответ на гифку с Халком тоже. Он что? Даже не собирается читать сообщения?! Да что он себе возомнил! Карлос рассерженно вышел из такси. Желание прямо сейчас отправиться к Хюлькенбергу вместе с его вожделенным ящиком и надеть тот немцу на голову становилось всё невыносимее.

Нико посмотрел на экран и извещения, так и не зная, как прокомментировать свою «шутку». Оставалось признать одно: самолет в Барселону он будет теперь ждать существенно сильнее. Будто это было возможно!  
Он ухмыльнулся своим мыслям, и продолжил мечтать о том, как отлично сочетаются некоторые его любимые вещи и люди, как-то, гонки, Карлос Сайнц Младший и горячий шоколад, как тут ему пришло извещение о новом посте в инстаграме его бывшего сокомандника. Нико открыл инст, и чуть не выронил телефон от неожиданности: там была фото из новой кампании Shiseido. Бог их знает, какой именно косметический продукт они продвигали, но Нико был искренне им благодарен, что реклама этого крема или ещё чего ну никак не могла обойтись без топлесс Карлоса с возмутительно невинным взглядом.  
Стоило признать: Сайнц на редкость плохо переносил пребывание в неведении.  
До тестов оставалось целых двенадцать дней.


End file.
